One of those nights
by LadyPalma
Summary: One of the many nights Hook and Regina spend together... Among wild passion and hot attraction, is there something different this time though?


**One of those nights**

The door was slammed and she was slammed along with it, finding herself trapped by his body, not that she wanted to escape. She could feel his frantic breath on her, his dilated pupils searching for her eyes and his hand starting to explore something already been explored a lot of times.

He had only a hand, but her soft sighs were confirming the fact that it was enough to perfectly work; she sighed in pleasure and then bit her lower lip trying hard not to sigh louder at his touch: his hands upon her, all over her, _inside_ her…

"Oh love, you are so wet" he commented whispering in her ear, with a smirk, pushing a third finger in her.

She bit her lip harder and closed for a moment her eyes as she opened instinctively her legs to allow a greater touch. Then, she looked at him again and a mischievous smile appeared on her face, while she moved her arm and let her hand slip into his pants, quickly reaching her target. She started to stroke him faster and faster for its full length and only stopped when he was completely hard as a rock between her fingers. But suddenly she removed her hand, meeting his annoyed expression and aware that that move would have involved his retirement as well. She was so damn aroused and she was still dissatisfied, but yet she didn't want to make him come like that.

"You have to do something for this, _very quickly_" he said immediately pressing his sex against her belly.

Killian let his hook slightly pass over her already exposed breasts and then took one of it in his free hand, while his member was becoming if possible even more harder. Then, suddenly he stopped his movement and made his hand go back up to her face, placing an unusual caress on her cheek. A tacit rule between them in their secret random encounters was that there had to be no kisses, and yet that time he captured her lips in an unexpected slow and tender kiss.

That was the sign that he wanted something different this time and that so every rule could be broken.

"Take me in your mouth" he directly asked on her lips, too turned on to use an euphemism.

That absence of euphemism was exactly the fact that made her interested in that request, even if she wasn't going to admit it.

"I don't do this, you know, pirate"

Another rule flashed in both their minds, just another one to be broken.

"I really want this, _'Gina_, _please_"

He never pleaded and he never called her by her name during her nights together, let alone by a nickname. Maybe that was the reason why, contrary to his real expectation of a rejection, after some moments of hesitation, she silently pushed him a bit, forcing him to take a step back and kneeled down.

Hook couldn't help but widened his eyes surprised by her decision and then a smile at the image in front of him. Just the though of the queen on her knees ready to give him oral pleasure was making him come even before she took him into her mouth, but when she did, he immediately knew that he wouldn't have lasted long. She was terribly good at it, and all he could do was putting his hand in her hair, gently pushing her even closer.

"Oh, you are so amazing… You really are… Regina"

Among the sighs and moans, he jus kept repeating her name and he was so focused on his current pleasure that he didn't realize the moment when he reached his climax, spilling his seed into her mouth.

"What the hell Hook!" she exclaimed distancing herself and passing a hand upon her lips "You could have told me!" she reproached him then in a disgusted tone.

Hook shook his head nevertheless satisfied by his unintentionally lack of attention, as the smile on his face pointed out. Then he bowed a bit and offered her a hand to help her stand, just to wrap her in his arms and with a quick move let her lie on the bed.

"Now, let me repay you for your generosity, my queen"

He definitely removed her underwear and opened her legs wide, placing his head right between her knees, starting then to slowly kiss her thigh all the way to the center of her sex.

He wasn't used to that practice, he preferred to have pleasure than to give it. There had been only another woman he had done that thing to and thought it sounded absurd to compare his present sly lover to the love of his life, yet he wanted to use his tongue on her, he wanted to _taste_ her flavor.

"What… What are you doing?" she asked raising her head from the mattress to watch him, not hiding a certain surprise by his actions.

The man stopped for a moment, but still didn't raise his head from the point of his attraction.

"Don't tell me you have never received something like this…" he said smirking, placing another little kiss on her thigh more and more closer.

He was about to continue when he didn't hear any reply to that attempt to joke and he realized that her legs in his arms were trembling. Only then, finally looking up to her face, he noticed the uncharacteristically fear shining in her eyes and slightly worried, let fall her legs on the bed and approached her to look her directly in her eyes.

"Don't do this, stop" she commanded with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Hook stayed silent for a while and then bowed her head to steal a kiss form her lips, gently and slowly as he could, feeling anyway in that simple kiss still his own taste. Her bodies coincided perfectly as the kiss became more passionate and famelic and as that simple sex seemed for a moment to turn into something more. He was enjoying that less sexual contact in fact, but he hadn't forgotten at all about his previous desire.

"I want to taste you" he said between his kisses.

"But I do not" she replied, biting his lower lip in response.

He let her doing it but then put his hand under her chin and stopped her to make their eyes meet.

"Just trust me, Regina"

That new request in that so serious and pleading tone ended again in a positive answer. After all their past story made of betraying each other, she couldn't trust him of course, but in bed it was all different, in bed he could be trusted, because he had never been cause of disappointment yet, after all.

At her subtle nod, he slowly lowered back his head between her legs and without waiting anymore started to kiss and lick the most sensitive and secret part of her body, taking absolute care to touch the spots that could give her most pleasure. A hand behind his neck soon invited him to go on and he did until her more and more agitated breaths suggested that she was on the edge, it was the signal that he had to stop.

"So, did you like it?" he asked raising his face from her and looked again into her eyes.

He had adored that experience, her taste was even more delicious than he had expected and so he passed the tongue upon his lips to cherish a little bit more of that precious drink.

"You taste like wine, you know?"

And apples, and vanilla and… Sex. Most of all, she tasted of sex.

"You could have made me come…" she complained, still unsatisfied from her second missed climax.

Hook smiled and after placing another quick kiss on her lips, grabbed with his hand his already hard member.

"You will, love, but in my way" he said as he pushed hard it completely in her with just one thrust.

She moaned and widened her eyes not expecting that twist, but then soon relaxed as more and more thrusts followed the first one. His movement in and out of her were making her almost going crazy.

"Say my name, Regina, say my name"

His words went unheard as she closed her eyes, lost in that moment, denying that last request from him. There was more than inability to focus though, it was more because telling aloud his name in such an intimate moment was something too much important for her, it was like it meant something.

Finally, with a more decisive push they both came together, but he was the only one to say the other's name in that moment. He slowly went out of her and then, he lied exhausted at her side in the big bed in the room in her mansion, covering both her bodies with a sheet.

Moments, minutes passed and yet neither of them seemed intending to move, _he_ didn't seem intending to move. Usually after they both had what they both wanted, he just collected his clothes and in silence left her house, but this time somehow he just didn't want to, he didn't want to pretend that nothing had happened, he didn't want to pretend to forget all that time when they indeed managed to ease each other's pain.

"I'm staying here tonight"

It was a whisper in the dark of dead night. It wasn't a question, it was just a notice and when he didn't received any reply, he just approached her more and slowly caressed her shoulder starting to trace with an unpredictable kindness soft kisses along her neck and then on her face.

"Hook…" Regina started, feeling somehow unsure by the way that new sort of closeness between them was given her the illusion of some affection.

He placed a kiss on her lips, preventing her from continue. He didn't know what he was doing exactly, he just wanted her that night, he had wanted her for awhile actually and now he just wanted to follow his instinct, if it was still premature to talk about _feelings_.

"Can you say my name now?" he asked then, stopping to look again into her eyes.

This new contact, without the needs of lust, was revealing more than they both expected. Another request from him but somehow his tone and his look seemed more pleading this time, paradoxically more needing now. He was seeing her, only seeing her and maybe more importantly, she was seeing him, truly seeing him back.

Yes, it was revealing more, more than she could bear and so she forced herself to look away and make a bitter smile.

"Maybe next time" she eventually answered.

Because it was really too soon to think about feelings, and instead submitting to that request would have been a proof of the contrary.

Hook nodded, guessing and partly sharing her reasons, and just held her, sticking to his intent not to leave her. And with that almost promise and the unconscious hope of a new different dawn, they both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**My first time writing something SO raiting M... I do not comment further LoL but I would appreciate your feedback :)**


End file.
